Alliance impossible
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'était un événement important qui allait bouleverser la vie de Frederic Weasley. Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il était programmé. Il l'avait craint pendant des jours, des nuits. Et le voici arrivé. Ce jour fatidique qui le séparera à jamais de celle qu'il aime était arrivé, trop vite.


Aujourd'hui, c'était un événement important qui allait bouleverser la vie de Frederic Weasley. Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il était programmé. Il l'avait craint pendant des jours, des nuits. Et le voici arrivé. Ce jour fatidique qui le séparera à jamais de celle qu'il aime était arrivé, trop vite. Tout allait toujours trop vite d'après Fred. Il n'était pas entré dans l'église, préférant attendre les futurs mariés avec son frère jumeau à l'extérieur. Cela lui paraissait injuste, tellement injuste qu'en serrant ses poings, les jointures de ses doigt devinrent blanche. Il faisait tout pour refouler ce sentiment, mais à chaque qu'il la voyait au bras de Bill, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le ressentir. Ce sentiment de trahison le tiraillait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Une fois la cérémonie close, la demeure des Weasley s'ouvrit aux invités. Elle avait été merveilleusement bien décorée pour l'occasion. Mais Fred n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas aidé à organiser ce mariage tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'envie. Sinon, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait dû accrocher un peu partout des banderoles où les noms des mariés étaient inscrits. Cependant, il voulait participer à la fête. Il ne voulait pas rester dans son coin sous prétexte que son amante se mariait aujourd'hui avec son frère. Loin de là. Il avait tout fait pour se faire remarquer, encore plus que d'habitude. Et cela ne commença qu'à la meilleure partie de la soirée, le bal.

Il avait d'abord invité sa petite sœur, puis Hermione Granger sous les regards jaloux de Harry Potter et de son petit frère, Ron Weasley. Bill et Fleur ne s'étaient pas lâché de la soirée, ne souhaitant surement ne danser qu'entre eux deux. Mais Fred n'était pas d'accord. Il alla alors les déranger en tapotant l'épaule du marié qui se retourna immédiatement.

-Je peux t'emprunter ta femme, Bill ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Bill ne pu refuser, mais le visage de Fleur s'était fermé. Fred avait alors tendu une main vers elle et avec regret, elle la prit et se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse. Bizarrement, la musique changea aussitôt ils commencèrent à bouger. Le slow n'empêcha pas à la jeune mariée de soupirer, mais elle passa une main sur la taille et l'autre dans la main de Fred. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, souriant de plaisir, de satisfaction, comme s'il avait gagné. Mais Fleur savait qu'il faisait cela rien que pour l'énerver elle – et surement Bill par la même occasion.

-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Oui.

Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme et se laissa bercer par les légers mouvements de son corps avec le sien. Elle essaya de ne pas chercher son mari du regard. Mais elle dû s'avouer vaincue. Elle aurait aimé lui demandé de l'aide. Mais elle ne voulait faire aucun tord à Fred. Elle glissa alors sa tête jusque dans le creux de son cou, et lâcha sa main pour la placer de l'autre côté de sa taille.

-Tu es magnifique, Fleur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et Fred se mit à rire. Il aimait la mettre mal à l'aise, c'était son devoir. Pendant plus d'un an, elle lui avait dit et répété qu'elle était pressé d'avoir cette bague au doigt. Fred avait d'ailleurs été la dernière personne à être au courant de cette alliance. Et ce n'était même pas son amante qui le lui avait apprit mais son frère, George. En fait, tout cela était de la faute de Bill. Depuis qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage, Fleur ne parlait plus à Fred malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la forcer à lui adresser la parole. En ce moment même, elle continuait de l'éviter. Mais il savait qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas de cette façon.

-Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, Fred. Dit-elle soudain en ne changeant aucunement de position.

-Je sais, répondit-il en souriant. Et je ferais tout pour que le toi et moi redevienne nous.

-Arrête, dit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte. Tu sais bien que ce n'est plus possible !

Fred se mit à rire, et il remarqua que la plupart des invités s'étaient tournés vers eux. Fleur le flamboya du regard avant de repartir pour danser avec Bill. Pour elle, c'était terminé. Mais pas pour Fred. Il partit à son tour, et emmena George avec lui. Celui-ci ne posa qu'une seule question, mais qui n'avait de rapport avec tout le reste.

-On les fait péter maintenant, Fred ?

-Oui.

Ils ouvrirent alors la boîte de Feuxfous Fuseboum, et de leur baguette, mirent le feu aux mèches des fusées. Les deux premières partirent droit en direction de la tante et explosèrent laissant des étincelles rouges en surgirent. Les jumeaux en riaient tandis que les invités couraient vers l'extérieur. Deux autres furent alors lancées vers le ciel, puis d'autres encore.

Quand la boîte fut vide, on pouvait lire en lettres brillantes de toutes les couleurs :

_Vive les mariés, Bill et Fleur Weasley._

Fred était fier de lui. Mais il aurait aimé que ce soit son prénom qui y soit inscrit à la place de celui de son frère. Il aurait tellement préféré que ce soit lui qui dormirait avec Fleur ce soir. Et il aurait aimé être celui qui lui passerait la bague au doigt comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé.


End file.
